In Love With An Angel
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Not Destiel Cas/OC . Kate knew they wouldn't last, everyone knew they wouldn't last, but she just had a hard time accepting it.


"Why." I bit my bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. This wasn't fair and he knew it.

He stared at the beige carpet, his posture stiff like always, and let out a deep breath. "You know why."

I shook my head angrily and practically jumped off the couch. That wasn't an answer. He raised his head, those sad blue eyes of his breaking my heart even more, and said, "I've got orders to-"

"Well you can take those orders and shove them-"

"Katie." I felt my body tremble and I sat back on the couch. "What we did..." Our eyes met and I flinched at the emotion. "It cannot happen again. I...should never have disobeyed. I know that now." Every word was like a stab to my heart. "I've been given a second chance to redeem myself so this is goodbye. I'm sorry."

Before I could utter another word he disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"...Goodbye Cas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Cas left?"

"He said he had another chance to redeem himself, whatever that means, so it was goodbye. And he was sorry. HA." I laid back on one of the twin beds in the motel room Sam and Dean were currently staying in. After Cas had left, I had cried. For a couple days. But then Bobby called wondering what happened to me (usually I would call him everyday but I of course had been too busy self-loathing so I hadn't called and he had gotten worried) and after I told him, he said he would come get me and take me back to his place. He said I was in no condition to drive...but somehow I ended up talking him out of it and driving myself to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying.

Dean stood at the foot of the bed, staring at me thoughtfully. "Huh."

I sat up and glared at him. "Huh? All you can say is _huh_?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Look you're better without him in my opinion, ok? Shacking up with an angel of the lord wasn't going to end good and you knew it." He pointed a finger at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Yeah, when my thing with Cas first started Cas and I both knew it wouldn't last. His superiors weren't exactly happy that he was hooking up with a 'mudmonkey' as Uriel so kindly put it so deep down I was aware that something like this would happen...but I just couldn't, can't, accept it.

Sam raised an eyebrow from the wooden desk he was sitting at. "What are you, four?" I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed, gluing my eyes to the suspicious dark spot on the ceiling. I heard Sam sigh. "Kate, Dean is right...for once..."

"Screw you." Sam and I both ignored Dean.

"Now you can't keep wallowing in self-pity..." What? I can't? But I haven't even hit the bars yet. "I found a potential case in Oklahoma that should take your mind off Cas." I raised an eyebrow but eventually shrugged. Maybe he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, you were wrong and I hate you. I hope you know that."

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't know-"

"Hello Sam...Kate."

"Go screw yourself, Cas." I barely glanced at the angel before I stormed off towards the '67 Chevy Impala that had been momentarily abandoned by its owner. Dean was in the bar across the street no doubt flirting with a bartender or a waitress that was easy on the eyes. Anyways back to four seconds ago. What the crap, like seriously? Castiel-

I stopped short at the angel a foot in front of me. "What is this, huh? Is this some sort of cruel joke?You just told me this morning you were leaving for good and now..." I gestured at him and bit my lip. A habit.

"The orders changed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really. Just like that." Cas looked at me with that classic blank stare. I shook my head. This guy. "So what are the orders now?" I zipped my jacket as the wind picked up then crossed my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean stumble out of the bar and start to head this way.

"I am to watch over Dean and Sam." Oh yeah they would be thrilled. Dean especially. "With the upcoming events, someone needs to watch over them."

I scoffed. "Dean's pissed at you."Castiel merely cocked his head. "For dumping me." I slightly winced. Ok that was a lie. Dean wasn't mad at Cas at all. I was the one that was mad and – why couldn't he just stay up in Heaven?!

"Hey Cas." I slightly jumped at Dean's sudden appearance but then rolled my eyes as his darted between Cas and I. "Did I miss anything?"

Cas stared at me. "Kate just informed me you are angry with me for dumping her." He turned back to Dean whose eyebrows had hit his hairline.

Dean suddenly jabbed a finger at me. "Do NOT drag me into this. I don't wanna be in the middle of this crap." I huffed but averted the eyes of Cas. Thanks Dean. "You know how I feel about this." He gestured between me and Castiel.

"Yeah I know." Cas looked slightly confused but didn't bother explaining. I uncrossed my arms and just glared at him before storming off towards the bar. I needed a drink.


End file.
